gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sanchez
This article is about the dirtbike. For the Federal Investigation Bureau agent, see Andreas Sanchez. The Maibatsu '''Sanchez is a dirtbike/dual sport first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and present in nearly all other Grand Theft Auto games (With the exception of Grand Theft Auto: Advance) since then. The Sanchez is the only dirtbike in most of the series' games, excluding its variant, the Manchez, which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description GTA III - Vice City Stories The Sanchez, with its soft suspension, high ground clearance and very light weight is useful for stunt biking and offroad applications, but sacrifices speed (being slower than the PCJ-600). They can be found on the streets of suburban or rural areas, and is also sometimes used in the Stadium(s) in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, as part of side-missions. In GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the Sanchez assumes the design of an older dirtbike model - possibly an older Yamaha YZ250, judging by the yellow color - complete with a large round headlight. The GTA San Andreas, and the GTA IV, renditions feature more modernized design cues, giving the bike a sportier appearance. The GTAIV Sanchez may be based on the Yamaha YZ450, indicated by the "GP-450"-sign at the back, meaning the engine displacement should be around 450cc, plus the fact that it's colored blue. Meanwhile, the San Andreas version is probably a Honda CR250, judging by its red color. GTA IV Though its appearance remains near unchanged in GTA IV (apart from its newer 4 stroke engine sound), it is still best suited for off-roading. The Sanchez is equipped with a permanent daytime running headlight where the headlight is always on regardless of time of day. Like all bikes in GTA IV's single player mode, the Sanchez must be driven with particular caution in traffic to avoid severe injury as the player may easily be dismounted. The GTA IV rendition looks similar to the 2000-2005 Rieju Drac and the 2004–present Yamaha DT, (Malaguti XSM). Gallery Sanchez-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Sanchez-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Sanchez-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Sanchez-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Sanchez-GTA4-front.png|GTA IV. Sanchez-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Screenshots Motorcycles-GTAV.jpg Sanchez-GTAV.jpg Sanchez_stunt.GTAV.jpg Variants Black Sanchez In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City there are three unique Black Sanchez dirt bikes that appear in the side mission "Trial By Dirt". While the player races around the dirt track with the Sanchez, Three black Sanchez dirt bikes chase the player. Rather than use guns, the Haitian riders wield Machetes, but are relatively easy to kill. These bikes appear around half way around the first lap, though obtaining one of these bikes is easy if the player waits on the spot upon beginning the mission. The player can then prepare for the arrival of the Haitians. The Black Sanchez's speed and handling are the same as its normally-colored counterparts. A similar Sanchez with unique black paint job can be found in The Ballad of Gay Tony during Armando Torres' mission "Clocking Off". Sanchez-GTAVC-TrialByDirt-front.jpg|A black Sanchez in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Sanchez-TBoGT-ClockingOff.jpg|A black Sanchez in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Manchez The Manchez, featured in GTA Liberty City Stories, serves as an improved variant of the Sanchez with a rugged exterior and superior performance. Trivia * The model number "GP-450" over the rear fender of the GTA IV rendition of the Sanchez is similar in format to the names of other sportbikes in the GTA series (including the PCJ-600, BF-400, HPV-1000, FCR-900, NRG-500 and NRG-900). This may mean that it's original name was supposed to be "GP-450". This is just a thought, since there is no evidence to prove it right or wrong. * In GTA San Andreas, as it may be based off a classic American dirtbike, the Sanchez along with the Freeway are the only American based motorcycles in the game. * Sánchez (correct form of the surname with accent mark), meaning "son of Sancho", is a very common Spanish name with some deformations in America like Sanchez o Sanches. Sánchez is the 5th most popular surname in Spain, 10th in Argentina and 52nd in the United States. * The Sanchez is the Forelli Family's vehicle of choice in GTA: Vice City * In GTA IV, you can hear the Sanchez spit flames through the exhaust, although the flame is not visible. * The GTA IV rendition features Terroil decals on the front suspension fork. * The default radio stations for the Sanchez are: **''GTA IV: Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * In the beta version of GTA: San Andreas, the Sanchez had the same design as GTA: Vice City's Sanchez.Beta Sanchez * The Sanchez's name, along with the fact that it is a dirt bike, may be a reference to "Dirty Sanchez", which is a slang term for a sex act associated with coprophilia. "Dirty Sanchez" is also the title of a British TV show. *The ''Gangstar video games series for the iOS, mostly based on the GTA games, features a dirt bike with the same name and appearance. *In GTA IV, the Sanchez is the only bike in game which doesn't have a possibility to use electric start. It is started by kickstart instead, even though when turning the engine over an electric starter motor can be heard. *In the HD Universe, the Sanchez's engine sound is similiar to the stereotypical of an underbone motorcycles. *In GTA V, the Sanchez can climb up to 70 degrees, although the more vertical the player goes, the slower the Sanchez will perform. * For some odd reason, the Sanchez in Grand Theft Auto V has the same engine sound as the PCJ-600 wich is very unrealistic, different than it's GTA IV's rendition. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked at the southeast corner of the dirt track in northern Downtown (activates Trial By Dirt side-mission). GTA San Andreas *Driven very often around Red County, Flint County and Bone County. *Can be found driving around on the Tierra Robada Freeway, and El Quebrados. (Spawns near the El Quebrados Police Station. *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Outside the Tierra Robada Safehouse, the Angel Pine Save Point, and the Flint County Safehouse. *On the base of Mount Chiliad. *Behind the cabin in where the mission Badlands takes place at Mount Chiliad. *One is found parked at Easter Bay Chemicals. *In an alleyway in Hashbury, San Fierro. *Parked in Hunter Quarry. *Importable from Easter Basin for $8,000. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be found driving around in all three boroughs: (Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale). *Next to the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where you get the missions from Vincenzo Cilli. *At the gas station in Harwood, Portland. *Parked at Supa Save in Portland View. *Can be found in the dirt track in Harwood, Portland (becomes a Manchez after completing side mission). *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, next to an old storage with windows (Activates the Scrapyard Challenge). *On the location where the player can activate Leon McAffrey missions in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a parking lot south of Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a picnic area beneath Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked across the road in front of the Washington Beach safehouse and parked near the Lighthouse (Automatically activates Land Sea and Air Ace mission) *At the dirtbike tracks (Automatically activates Sanchez timing trials mission). *In the trailer park next to the fence in the east part of the park. It will be found next to a caravan. *In some shacks in Little Haiti where Auntie Poulet's house is located. *Parked in an alley in Little Havana. *At the first safehouse, can bought for $1000, note that this is bullet-proof (PS2 version). *Parked next to the building window across the street to The Clymenus Suite safehouse. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *The player can spawn a Sanchez by dialing (625)-555-0150 on the cell phone. *Can be found next to the player after the mission Truck Hustle for Phil Bell. *The player drives it on the last mission, in the Revenge storyline. *In The Lost and Damned, it appears in bike races. *In The Lost and Damned, Sometimes want Angus a Sanchez by his Bike Thefts. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Sanchez is used as part of certain Base Jumps. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a unique black Sanchez can be found in the mission Clocking Off. GTA V *Can be found at the peak of Mount Gordo *Two can be found at the top of Mount Chiliad, next to the observation deck. *Can be bought for $7,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination **B, A, LB, B, B, LB, B, RB, RT, LT, LB, LB (Xbox 360) **Circle, X, L1, Circle, Circle, L1, Circle, R1, R2, L2, L1, L1 (PS3) References Navigation }} pl:Sanchez Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu